fifth_harmonyfandomcom_it-20200213-history
I'm In Love With A Monster
è un singolo promozionale della girl-band Fifth Harmony, tratto dal soundtrack del film "Hotel Transylvania 2" e rilasciato ufficialmente il 14 Agosto 2015. Il video musicale della traccia viene rilasciato nello stesso mese giorno 27 sul loro canale Vevo e ha attualmente raggiunto più di 75 milioni di visualizzazioni. Negli USA, il singolo è entrato nella top 50, alla posizione numero 44 e in Italia è entrato nella top 200 di iTunes alla posizione numero 126. Il singolo è riuscito ad arrivare alla prima posizione di 3 paesi e ha ottenuto un ottimo successo nell'America Latina, raggiungendo la prima posizione in Brasile, Perù e Repubblica Domenicana e arrivando nella Top 10 del Cile, della Costa Rica, dell'Argentina e dell'Ecuador. 'Music Video' Le ragazze si sono affiancate al produttore e autore Harmony Samuels per registrare I’m In Love With A Monster. Il risultato suona come un omaggio alla musica anni 60 delle Supremes, Martha Reeves e The Vandellas. Il primo live del singolo delle Fifth Harmony al "Live With Kelly & Michael" ha portato addirittura la canzone in trend topic per diverse ore, e ovviamente il video della performance ha fatto il giro del web in men che non si dica. 'Testo' difica Lauren: Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he buy me a rose Be covered in dust before I'm covered in gold He's trying it on, yeah, he's ticking me out Say what you want but I will never be told 'Cause I'm in love with a monster (Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh) Camila: Friends say I'm stupid (Fifth Harmony: Uh) and I'm out of my mind (Fifth Harmony: Uh) But without you, boy (Fifth Harmony: Uh), I'd be bored all the time (Fifth Harmony: Uh) No, I don't really care for the same conversation Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing, chasing Love with a monster (Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh) Lauren: I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, uh I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster Uh, uh, uh Lauren: I'm in love with a monster Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh Dinah: Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace We breaking rules like we changing the game Normani: He's trying it on, and he's ticking me off Say what you want but I won't ever be told I'm in love (Dinah: with a monster) (Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh) Ally: My daddy told me (Fifth Harmony: Oh!), I should have better taste (Fifth Harmony: A-uh) (Fifth Harmony: Oh!) But I'd rather pay (Fifth Harmony: A-uh) (Fifth Harmony: Oh!) to see the look on his face (Fifth Harmony: A-uh) (Fifth Harmony: Oh!) No, I don't really care (Fifth Harmony: Aahh…) for the lame conversation Got everything I need (Fifth Harmony: Aahh…) and I'd rather be chasing Chasing love, with a monster (Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh) Lauren: Oh! Fifth Harmony: I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster Uh, uh, uh I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love (Ally: I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, uh Lauren: I'm in love with a monster Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh (Camila: He-e-ey!) Lauren: Sweeter you try, they don't get love from it Ain't worth a dime, 'cause I just don't get enough from it Camila: Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it Bitter the better Ally: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Normani: You make me crazy, but I love it (Camila: I love it, babe) You make me crazy baby, but I love it (Camila: Pretty baby, yeah) Fifth Harmony: You make me crazy (Camila: Uh, uh), but I love it You make me crazy baby, but I love it Dinah: I'm in love Normani: With a monster Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh Ally: Everybody now! Fifth Harmony: Did you know (Ally: Did you know) Did you know (Ally: Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (Camila: Mmm, yeah!) Did you know (Ally: Did you know) Did you know (Ally: Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (Camila: Yeah!) Lauren: I'm in love with a monster (Camila: We're in love) Fifth Harmony: Uh, uh, a-uh Camila: I'm in love Fifth Harmony: I'm in love with a monster Are you in love with the monster? Camila: I'm in love Fifth Harmony: I'll never find another monster I wanna know, I wanna know Dinah: I'm in love Normani: With a monster Ally: (Hit me, hit me, hit me 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Rah! Thank you, goodnight) Categoria:Singoli promozionali Categoria:Singoli pubblicati